


Honoka Game

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, Harem, Humor, More ships to be added, Will possibly be Explicit in some chapters, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: The Soldier Game trio loves Honoka. Honoka loves them all back equally. Things happen since they still in High School.A series about Honoka and her harem and the various shenanigans that happen around them as they venture through High School Life together as four.





	1. The Queen and her Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka greets her harem in the Student Council Room at Otonokizaka. She wonders how she managed to get this lucky (and skilled with the ladies) in the first place.

"Ah, Honoka. I see that you made it on time..."

"E-Eh? H-Honoka?!"

"Hmmhmm~ Good morning my cute and lovely sleepyhead~"

Those were the three voices that one Kousaka Honoka heard. She heard them every day when she went to school and when they all come over to her house or when she goes out on weekends in Akihabara. And now here they are in the Student Council Room, waiting for her so that they can all get to work. Ever since that one moment, those three have been close to Honoka ever since.

Those three girls are Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki, and Ayase Eli. The Soldier Game trio.

And Honoka's three girlfriends.

Now, now. I can all hear your inaudible screams and cries all the way here in Hawaii, but this is your reality. Besides, like life and reality itself, Honoka works in ways that no other Love Live fan can figure out because they are mostly ignorant of other ships and of Honoka herself.

But how Honoka got her current harem is... somewhat complicated to say the least.

"Honoka." Umi said sternly, "It's time to do our work. Now." She added the last word with emphasis.

"Ah! Okay Umi-chan!" Honoka replied in agreement.

As Honoka went to her desk meant for her, the Student Council President, she was constantly hawked over by Umi. Of course Umi would want the Honk to do her work properly, orderly, and quickly. The orangette felt a tad uncomfortable with Umi eyeing her out like that even if she knew that Umi just wanted the best for Honoka not just in High School, but in life as well. Honoka can do her work, it's just getting her motivated to do so that is the problem.

"Umi~ You can't stare at Honoka like that!"

That is where Eli comes in to Honoka's rescue. While she may be no Kotori, Eli is much more tolerant of Honoka's own antics compared to others despite her cold exterior. In fact, you may say that aside from the grades, Eli is essentially a blonde, foreign Honoka with how much Nico and Nozomi (but more so Nico) had to put up with some of the more random crap Eli placed in. That's also not to mention her own teasing she does to everyone, especially Honoka.

"T-Thank you Eli-chan!" Honoka bowed as Eli helped her with a rather difficult set of paperwork.

"No problem, Honoka~!" Eli wiped the brow of her forehead, "Besides, I usually push those types to Nozomi and even Maki back then..."

"I know!" Maki crossed her arms, pouting, "That's because you wanted to keep Honoka for yourself!"

Maki is the last one to open up to Honoka and is also the last one to join both Muse and Honoka's harem as well. A Tsundere with a bigger agenda in her mind, now she is just a Tsundere after Honoka and Maki's own mother prevented her from going to UTX Academy. Maki is still a tad shy, but when the going gets tough (or hot), she can be the dominant one if needed. Maki is a beauty to behold, so many Love Live fans were enraged that Maki chose someone like Honoka to be with.

"Jeez, Honoka..." Maki twirled her stunning red hair, "Let me just teach you how to do this so that you won't have to push away work all the time."

"Awww..." Eli cooed, "Is the Tsundere worried too? I thought Umi was supposed to do that."

"I DON'T WORRY FOR HONOKA ALL THE TIME!" Umi yelled, blushing.

"Y-Yeah! Besides, you need lessons on this too, Eli! IMI WAKANNAI!!!" Maki pulled Eli right by Honoka so that she could properly teach those two on how to do their jobs.

"W-Why me too?!" Eli whined as she was dragged to a desk.

"Hold on why must she be that close to Honoka?!" That was from Umi.

"Y-You would have your own turn!!" Maki scolded the bluenette.

"Eli-chan... Umi-chan... Maki-chan... Everyone..." Honoka sweatdropped as she saw everything falling apart. So much for trying to make this a productive day of working.

Indeed, it wasn't all that perfect in handling three girls, but Honoka didn't mind about it. All she need to do is to try and make sure they are not at each others throats all the time. Besides, they are still her friends even if she is in love with all three of them. As she watched her girlfriends bicker over her, she wonders why she managed to get three beautiful girls to love her and agree to share Honoka no matter what happens.

 _'Well this is MY Harem...'_ Honoka mused at her situation,  _'There's still a lot of work that needs to be done then.'_

Honoka then continued doing the Student Council Paperwork while her girlfriends still bickered until school started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty!
> 
> Another multi-chapter drabble(?) fic, this time featuring a Honoka x Solge Trio harem fic!
> 
> Well... I don't know if this will be a bunch of drabbles, or something that has a beginning and an end and then beyond (maybe). I will decide as I go along with this. I am currently leaning on the latter due to another multichapter fic I am also writing that are a bunch of drabbles.
> 
> Before I move on, however, let me tell you one thing.
> 
> In this fic, the Anime canon is worthless and useless. This fic will follow the interactions and the storyline of the School Idol Project Manga and the School Idol Dairies, with the HonoUmi, HonoMaki, and HonoEli interactions being emphasized in particular. All Songs performed (like Anemone Heart and Garasu no Hanazono) are also not used as shipbait in this as well and they are mostly for, you know, fanservice.
> 
> Because of this, Nozomi and Eli will not have that strong of a bond here, Kotori will replace Umi as the third childhood friend (much like in the Manga), and Nico and Maki's friendship is SOLELY PLATONIC. Also Honoka will have made bonds with the three girls which will be explained in the next chapter, much of which will be from the Manga.
> 
> There are elements of the Anime left over for flavor purposes, especially in the personalities of the girls (except Honoka) and Honoka is indeed the Student Council President, but she managed to get it via an actual election instead of Eli actually giving Honoka the position (Eli is still involved in the Student Council as Honoka's adviser/sexy secretary "Ehe ehe"). Other than that, the Anime timeline will be outright DISREGARDED.
> 
> Please understand where I am going with this. The Manga is far better than the Anime when it comes to the Muse girls and Honoka is a much better and relatable character in it as well. Also with how Honoka interacts with the Soldier Game trio, you can't help but say that LLSIP is a fucking HAREM genre Manga. I want to show the world the wonders of HonoGame Harem love. :3


	2. How this came to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka flashes back to when her girlfriends confessed to her.

Eli was the first one to confess to Honoka.

It was in the middle of the hallway during School hours when Eli did it, so there were Student going on and about meeting their friends during lunch.

"Honoka-san~" Eli said as she approached the Orangette.

Honoka stared at Eli in confusion, "Eli-chan? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading for the Club Room? And what's with that dress?"

Indeed, Eli was wearing a very cute strapless baby-blue dress. It hugged her body perfectly and even shown a decent amount of cleavage to Honoka, causing the orangette to blush a bit at Eli's choice of attire. She wonders why she is wearing that dress in the first place.

"Oh this?" Eli twirled around. The dress flows naturally so it was almost stunning for Honoka to even see, "I just felt like it!"

"B-But Umi-chan would scold you.."

Eli put a finger onto Honoka's lips, "Don't worry about Umi, Honoka-san~ Besides, I have something for you."

Honoka suddenly became excited when she processed that Eli is going to give Honoka something.

"Eh? For me?! Lemme see! Lemme see!" Honoka was hopping up and down, clearly impatient about the gift.

"Hold on Honoka!" Eli giggled, "You're so cute~"

Eli looked through her bag to find what she was looking for. The blonde had a look of worry on her face, however. What if the present was damaged while she was trying to find Honoka? She rummaged through her bag more, hoping that it wasn't damaged at all. A look of relief then swept across Eli's face when she actually found it unscathed.

"Eli-chaaaaaaaaaaan..." Honoka whined. She really didn't want to wait, "Did you forget it?"

Eli turned to have a glimpse of Honoka's face. As expected, she had that same cute expression she made whenever she whines. Honoka's eyes were tearing up, maybe because Eli is taking too long or she forgot the gift or maybe she didn't have a gift for Honoka in the first place. Of course she got a gift for her, but Eli wanted to wait more just to see that cute face.

But alas, the fear of anyone else trying to find them got the best of Eli, "Alright, I found it!"

Honoka's face immediately lit up again and she continues jumping up and down.

"What is it?! What is it?!" Honoka grabbed Eli's shoulders and shaking her.

 _'J-Jeez Honoka...'_ Eli thought as she nearly got an aneurysm,  _'You're too adorable for this fandom~'_

"May I please see it Eli-chan?" Honoka pleaded. Eli better get going or else she may die from a nosebleed.

"Alright! Okay." Eli then showed Honoka her present, "Here you go!"

Honoka gasped as she saw it. It was a silver necklace with a heart charm. The Imperial Topaz that made the heart was cut outright perfectly, just how Eli liked things from time to time. The gem glowed in front of Honoka as she continued to stare at it.

"E-Eli-chan..!" Honoka managed to finally say, "I-It's so beautiful!!!"

"Indeed it is~" Eli mused, "I chose the Imperial Topaz not only because it matches your beautiful hair but, in Russia, the Imperial Topaz was once reserved only for the Royal Czarist Family and their close supporters in the Aristocracy." Eli then slowly put the necklace on the still struck Honoka, "You are not only beautiful, but you are also a good leader for Muse and the symbol of Otonokizaka~"

"So... Like a princess?" Honoka said, looking back to see Eli's face.

"Like a princess~" Eli said before whispering, "And I will be your prince~"

"E-Eh?" Honoka gaped, "W-What do you mean?"

"Honoka..." Eli then pushed Honoka against the wall, "You do realized how much I missed your presence during Elementary School... You were so cute and lovely back then and you haven't changed since~"

"Y-You did?" Honoka began to shake a bit. She never expected this! "W-What do you mean?"

"When I was in Middle School... When I was separated from you... I started developing feelings that I haven't confirmed until now..."

Eli is now kabedonning Honoka against the wall. The entire event attracted the attention of much of the Student Body as they see the development between the leader of Muse and the Student Council President. Many were blushing, the NozoEli shippers were crying their eyes out, and the remainder is wondering what is going on and why the fuck are those two gay idiots doing it in the middle of the hallway. Seriously, why here and not the closet?

Eli ignored them, however. She had other important matters to deal with. Particularly this hot girl she is pinning to a wall right now; her lips closing in distance with Honoka's.

"Honoka~ I love you~"

Eli then kissed Honoka before she could do anything. The hallway erupted in cheers and the sounds of the NozoEli shippers crying in pain that their ship sunk. Every other normal human being just went back to their respective classrooms. The scene was too gay for them to deal with.

As Eli and Honoka broke apart, the latter was in a bit of daze.

"Honoka?" Eli asked with a concerned expression, "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." Honoka said, her face all red, "I just... didn't expect... THAT."

"The kiss or my confession?"

"Both..." Honoka said before she finally managed to snap out of it, "But... Why me? I thought you and Nozomi are together?"

"Honoka... Just because me and Nozomi work at the Student Council together and that we are third years doesn't mean we are together as a couple. Even Nozomi sees me as a best friend in a time of need." Eli patted Honoka on the head, "Besides, it was Nozomi's idea in the first place, anyways."

"Wow..." Honoka laughed nervously, "To think that the beautiful and cool Ayase Eli confessed to me of all people..."

"But you are to die for yourself~" Eli winked at her.

"Please..." Honoka blushed, making Eli giggle.

"I'll be waiting for your answer~" Eli then went back to her classroom, leaving behind a confused Honk.

However. Nearby, a bluenette was fuming at what had happened. Not only was it shameless, but she cannot believe that Eli did that!

_'Eli and Honoka... Doing that... Confessing... In Public... SHAMELESS!'_

 

* * *

 

Umi was the next one to confess. Though she did need some help with it.

It came a week after Eli's confession and Honoka immediately saw Umi having a pained and jealous expression on her face.

As Honoka and Umi were alone in the Student Council Room, Honoka managed to pop the ever-old question to Umi.

"Umi-chan, are you okay?"

Umi, still having that jealous expression, responded with the usual, "Yes, Honoka. Everything is fine."

Of course, Honoka, being Honoka as always, did not relent. She wasn't buying what Umi is forcing down her throat.

"Tell me the truth, Umi-chan..." Honoka frowned, "You don't look well..."

Umi slammed the table softly. But even that caused Honoka to jump a bit.

"I'm telling you, Honoka." Umi said, sternly this time, "I am alright. Don't ask anymore questions and do your work!"

But Honoka refused.

"No, Umi-chan!" Honoka then got very close to Umi, "Something is wrong and I can see it!"

"Oh yeah?! Then tell me what is wrong with me!!!"

Umi bit her lip a bit, cursing herself for letting her emotions a bit too much out. Now it would be obvious to someone like Honoka to find out what is wrong. Not to mention that it was Umi herself that called the challenge; thus Umi would be the one to face the brunt of the consequences.

Honoka patted Umi on the head before giving Umi her answer.

"Your face and eyes..." Honoka said, "It's not your usual stern look you usually gave me. You look like you are jealous of me or something..."

Umi looked away from Honoka. Knowing that she may as well be spot on, Honoka pushed forward.

"Is everything really alright Umi-chan?" She asked her friend again.

This time, Umi did answer. It took her a while, but she slowly turned back to her orange-haired idiot friend. Her eyes now look less like she was pissed off at Honoka's attitude, but it was more like she lost something or someone dear to her. Honoka can't help but fight back the urge to hug her friend, knowing that she may just make things worse.

"No..." Umi finally said it, "Nothing is alright..."

"Why is that?" Honoka asked, sitting by where Umi is sitting so that their bodies are making minimal contact.

"B-Because..."

Umi gulped. Can she say this to Honoka? Should she say it? Her mind was spinning around and having Honoka right by her like that didn't help matters. Ultimately, she decided to give her the truth as always. There is literally nothing Umi could lose now, so what's the cost of telling her?

"Because... I lost someone important to someone else..." Umi gargled the last few words out, trying to force down her tears.

"Oh my God, Umi-chan..." Honoka put her hands to her mouth, "I'm so sorry!" Honoka gave Umi a hug.

Umi reluctantly accepted the hug. It may as well be the last warming hug she will get from Honoka now that Umi is certain that Honoka will never be her's.

However, it was what Honoka said afterwards was what set Umi off.

"I don't know why Kotori-chan never told us about this!" Honoka babbled as she ignored the obvious twitch on Umi's eyebrow, "She was avoiding me, you know? I don't know what is wrong... I know you two are that close and..." Umi's fist are balled, "I think I am in the way of your relationship! If you think so... Then maybe I should just..."

"No."

"Eh?! Umi-chan?"

Umi began to tear up more.

"Why..." Umi started to choke back her newly formed tears, "Just why..."

"Why what? Umi-chan... I thought you and Kotori were-"

**"I WAS NEVER WITH KOTORI!"**

Honoka scuttled backwards as Umi rose up. Umi was breathing very heavy, her eyes were twitching and wandering all over the place.

"Y-You and Kotori...?" Honoka muttered. Things are slowly clicking together a bit, "You two were... never a couple..?"

"Of course not!" Umi screamed, "And you know why?!"

Honoka didn't know what to say, "Errr... Is it because her 'Onegai' is annoying?"

Umi finally had enough with Honoka's stupidity and she then slammed her lips onto the orangette's.

Honoka's eyes widened as Umi kissed Honoka. The fact that Umi had her arms to her back prevents Honoka from escaping as well. However, for Honoka, she felt as if she doesn't want to escape. Eventually, Umi and Honoka parted to regain air, both of them panting hard with steam emitting from both Honoka and Umi.

"H-Honoka..." Umi blushed as she started to cry, "I... SHAMELESS!! I'M SO SHAMELESS! I'M SORRY!!!"

"Umi-chan please!" Honoka hugged Umi, "J-Just don't go!"

"I can't!" Umi cried, "I just kissed you even though you are with Eli! I just can't... Honoka..."

"Umi-chan!" Honoka clung onto Umi, "Just calm down..."

"Honoka... WHY?!" Umi cried on Honoka's shoulder. Honoka herself gave Umi headpats and reassuring words.

"It's okay, Umi-chan..." She cooed to the crying Umi, "I will find a way... I promise..."

Little did Honoka know that, in due time, she did find a way with the help of others.

 

* * *

 

"I love you Honoka."

"W-Wha?! Maki-chan?!"

And it was with that exchange where everything started to piece together.

Maki simply just stood up to confess to Honoka outside of the School and she even kissed her.

And she did so  **right in front of Eli and Umi.**

Needless to say, neither of them were amused with Maki's sudden confession. Honoka looked outright confused and shocked about what Maki had said.

"Maki-chan?" Honoka stepped back a few while Maki took more steps towards Honkers, "W-What's wrong with you? Aren't you supposed to be the Tsundere here?!"

"Well I can be assertive as well." She bluntly said, twirling her hair in annoyance, "Also that deal with Nico about UTX is only mutual. There is nothing going on between us."

Umi and Eli are already seeing some of the parallels.

"Forward, aren't we Maki?" Eli crossed her arms, sporting a rather curt scowl.

Umi glared at Maki, "You better have a good reason why you are in love with Honoka, damned rich bitch."

"Hah! At least I am not old fashioned!" Maki offended, "Also, she helped me out of a rut and made me accept Otonokizaka and life for how it is."

"How abstract of you." Eli spouted toxic.

"Better than saying 'Because you are too cute for all those sex-obsessed men'. Seriously..." Maki crossed her arms as she got up to Eli, "Honoka deserves better than both of you."

"Aren't you already showing signs of an abusive partner?" Umi shot that line to Maki, glare still apparent, "I will die for Honoka if I need to! Her safety goes above my own!"

"Hmmph, Honoka doesn't seem like the Childhood-Friend type."

"BULLSHIT!!!"

"Really? This is why I am better than either of you."

"Oh come now... I bet you fap to pics of her."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! IMI WAKANNAI!"

"And  **there's** your shitty overrated Tsundere attitude..."

"OH HOW DARE YOU!"

_**"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP YOU THREE!!!"** _

Umi, Maki and Eli stopped going at each others throats and stared at the person who yelled.

"H-Honoka?!" They all exclaimed simultaneously.

Honoka began to pant. She never felt so much anger build up in her, nor did she release so much into just a couple of words. The new sensation felt very refreshing if not scary. She really didn't want to yell at her friends like she did in Fall, but this is getting too out of hand for the Honk to handle.

"J-Just... WHY?!" She screamed, "Why must you all fall for me like this?! And why must you fight?! WHY? WHY?!?!"

"H-Honoka-san.." Eli frowned, "Please... We all love you and-"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

Eli, Umi and Maki died a lot inside when Honoka continued her meltdown.

"You don't love me..." Honoka growled, "You just want me to rebound in your stupid relationships! I know how you so-called 'cool girls' act! I'M NOT DUMB!!! I HATE IT WHEN IT HAPPENS!!!"

The Soldier Game trio didn't know what to do at this point. They loved Honoka for a variety of reasons, but to see her accusing them of using her own person as a rebound date made them reconsider what they really want.

"You think you are fighting for my own love and hand..." Honoka laughed sarcastically, "But all I see here are a bunch of panthers fighting for food to eat and discard later!!!"

That one line finally made the Soldier Game trio made one realization. The realization that Honoka, the one they loved so dear, didn't love them back. Especially as they fought hopelessly like that towards each other. They were so engrossed in trying to have Honoka for herself that the trio forgot about Honoka's own demands. Love does go both ways, and it seems that they forgot the crucial part of it.

Honoka started to storm off to who knows where until...

"Honoka!"

The orangette turned around to see the trio with solemn and apologetic faces.

"What?!" Honoka said, clearly annoyed, "Can I just be an independent girl now?!"

"Honoka..." Umi bowed in a 90 degree angle, "I'm so sorry for this... We all are..." To prove Umi's point, the rest of the trio also bowed at the exact same angle.

Honoka still wasn't impressed.

"Reeaaally now?!" She mocked them, "You sure are ignorant that a simple 'I'm sorry' would change this."

"Because we really are..." Maki said, "We didn't know what you really want..."

"Especially since we all kind of forced ourselves upon you in such short intervals..." Eli added. The russian looked as if she was about to break down thanks to all that had happened.

"And?" Honoka glared, "What do you propose?  **How far will you go so that I can love you back?!** "

The trio looked at each other. The nodding and determined faces all but confirmed that they all had the same idea. It won't go well at all with their fans; especially those who ship NicoMaki, NozoEli, and KotoUmi. But they are in love with Honoka and no one else. No one would change that fact, and it was on this support basis that they all came to the same conclusion and solution.

"Honoka..." They all started.

Honoka still gave them an accusatory glare. It was all or nothing for the trio now...

**"We want to be your Harem!!!"**

They started to tear up a bit, not out of the thought that Honoka would use them as slaves, but over the fear that Honoka will still reject them.

Instead, however...

"W-Wait... Do you.. really mean that?"

As they wiped their tears, the Solge Trio saw Honoka's expression. It was no longer a toxic glare, but rather a confused yet welcoming gaze. It was as if Honoka was hopeful that they are telling the truth about this. With this in mind, they pressed on.

"Yes Honoka." Umi confirmed, blushing like mad, "Even though it is blatantly shameless, we want this..."

"And I bet you just made it up as I was ranting..." Honoka frowned.

"We did..." Maki hugged her other two cool attribute mates, "But we had no other choice. Besides... I think it's a good form of punishment considering how forceful we are on you... Myself especially."

"We all love you dearly, Honoka-san..." Eli had tears running down her cheeks, "I started missing you and crushing on you when I haven't seen you during Middle School..."

"Honoka..." Umi continued on, "We had been friends even before we were born... I loved you since Elementary School because you showed me the world while I was still very shy. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have such amazing friends..."

"Same here..." Maki was visibly and vocally crying, choking out her words with difficulty to be clear, "I... I played the piano for fun... But I wanted to go to UTX since I can be lonely... But you g-gave me a new lease on what I wanted... You gave me happiness... I just.. I can't..." Maki broke down and started to cry loudly.

Honoka watched on as they gave her their reasons for loving her. Each one being more painful to hear than the last. Honoka can't help but to cry as well. However, now that she heard why, she is finally confident with her own decision.

"Well then.." Honoka said, wiping a tear from her face, "I guess... I guess a Harem isn't so bad."

The eyes of the Cool Trio lit up like the stars.

"R-REALLY?!" They exclaimed with hope.

Honoka nodded, "Indeed. If you love me that much for so long, I guess maybe loving all of you isn't too far fetched."

The trio couldn't believe it.

Honoka accepted their love!

She  _ **accepted them as her lovers.**_

"HOWEVER!"

Honoka's voice crashed the Happy Party Train going in their minds.

"Just two conditions!" Honoka demanded as the Soldier Game Trio listened with intent, "One: Our relationship must NOT interfere with Love Live!. We still have to represent our school!"

The collective nods of Eli, Umi and Maki confirmed that Honoka can continue.

"Secondly!" She continued, "You are all friends. We all are. So please don't fight with each other over me. I will love you all equally."

"Isn't that impossible?" Umi questioned.

Honoka responded with a smirk.

"I'm the leader of Muse, Umi-chan! I always find a way!"

"Well then..." Eli smiled, happy that her feelings are finally requited, "I guess we have no choice but to accept!"

"Same here." Maki agreed.

Honoka smiled at the three before opening her arms, "Then come here, **my girlfriends!** "

Like obedient Puppies, the trio pounced onto Honoka happily. They spent the remaining time at school cuddling and kissing each other and they couldn't have it any other way.

"I love you all~ Umi-chan, Eli-chan, Maki-chan." Honoka said, petting her three Soldiers and stroking their hair.

 

* * *

 

It had been at least two months since that event and, needless to say, Honoka never regretted having a harem.

"Jeez, Honoka-chan nya..." Rin mused as she heard the story, "I thought it was more funnier than... that..."

"It is to be expected from Honoka-chan~" Nozomi replied, "Besides... Managing a Harem... Must be hard."

"Not as hard as homework though!" Honoka pumped a fist in the air.

Kotori shook her head, smiling, "But Umi-chan would make you do it later, Honoka-chan~"

Honoka paled as she remembered that her girlfriends would have Honoka do her homework.

"Ah! Kotori-chan! Help me!!!" She begged to the bird.

"Sorry, Honoka-chan. You have three girlfriends to help you out now. I am just a friend who may as well be trying to build her own harem~" She finished with a smug smirk.

"KOTORI-CHAN PLEASE!!!"

The rest of the day was then spent with Umi and Maki dragging their idiot Harem Queen back to the Kousaka Household to do homework. Honoka's cries can be heard all throughout the Land of the Rising Sun and even to the School Ship of Oarai High School.

Even after that event, Honoka is still struggling in her own studies.

But hey, at least she now has three hot girlfriends who can care for her as she cares them back.

And she hopes to God that it would continue on for the remainder of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you can see where the Manga starts to predominate while some of the anime elements only trickles in to some degree.
> 
> Umi and Honoka's relationship is much more pronounced in the Manga, SID and SIF. HonoUmi is essentially one of the main canon ships in Japan to the ppint where even Umi's VA, Suzuko Mimori, ships HonoUmi. Oh, and Anemone Heart should have been a HonoUmi duet but alas, Lantis didn't know what the hell they are doing and decided KotoUmi (my HELL NOTP).
> 
> If HonoUmi is a canon ship in the Manga, then HonoEli is essentially like EliUmi in that regard. It's still pretty popular though not as much compared to HonoUmi. Eli teases Honoka time and time again, but she does have admiration for Honoka. Oddly enough, HonoEli is a ship with fuel going across much of the franchise, even the Anime.
> 
> HonoMaki is very tricky. That's because NicoMaki is prevelant in the anime and ESPECIALLY THE MANGA (where all that shipping fuel comes from). Because of this, HonoMaki doesn't make thaf much sense. In fact, this ship is one of the few ships where most of the fuel is from the ANIME. However, Sunrise then gave in to fan opinion like plebs and added forceful and cold NicoMaki in Season 2.
> 
> Anywho...
> 
> Now that the harem is assembled after something that may be called as angst, it is time for all the shenanigans that will occur! :D
> 
> Stay tuned~


	3. It's Soldier Game!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Muse thinks that the Cool Trio should have a trio song. Honoka agrees so as well.
> 
> But during the recording... All of them swore that they are giving Honoka... THOSE looks. Honoka, meanwhile, is unfazed at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. You've seen this coming. But this time, it's NOT a songfic.

"You all sure about this?"

Eli made that question as she, Umi and Maki stared at the rest of Muse.

"I think your voices are wonderful!" Kotori said.

"Rin thinks so as well nya!" Rin added.

"B-Besides... You girls aren't that boring.." Hanayo shyly said as well.

"Just wear sexy numbers and you got a deal." Of course Nozomi would be the one to say that.

"Nozoboob, I swear..." Nico grumbled.

The Cool Trio didn't know what to say at all. They knew that they have the best voices and contribute a lot to what Idols have to do in general. At the same time, however, they fear that the song they will sing would be too popular that they would leave everyone else behind in the dust. They especially don't want to make Honoka alone on this either, but everyone is insisting that only the cool trio could sing this.

Speaking of which. The trio turned to their harem queen girlfriend.

"I think it's a good idea!" Honoka said, agreeing with the others.

"Eh?!" Umi said, shocked to hear Honoka say that, "A-Are you sure?"

Honoka nodded, "You girls are very cool with what you do. So I think you deserve your own trio song!"

"I don't know..." Maki interjected, twirling her hair as always, "I want you to be on my lap at all times in the MV..."

"Nooo!" Honoka shook her head, shocking everyone since it was usually Eli and Umi who say that, "This is for you girls and you girls only! Don't worry, I can have another Solo!"

The trio frowned. They hate it when Honoka does this at times since it feels as if they are shoving her out of most of what they do. It is also not helping shipping matters at all, either, with many already canonizing Honoka as a Ninth Wheel.

But now that they think about it, however. Maybe they can do something with this trio song that could be used for something else.

The Cool trio looked at each other and smiled. They know what to do.

"Okay." Eli said, "We agree to do this. But we must do the choreography, lyrics, and music. You know, since we do all three already."

The rest of Muse cheered.

"You girls are going to sound so awesome nya!"

"Ara~ This will sound so sexy to my ears."

"Just make sure that it is good, damnit!"

The trio looked to their girlfriend, who smiled. The trio smiled back at her, but there was a hint of mischievousness in that smile. It was as if they have something more in store for Honoka.

 _'Don't worry, Honoka.'_ The trio thought simultaneously,  _'With this song, we will make sure that others know that you belong to us and us alone!'_

 

* * *

 

All of Muse came into the recording studio in Otonokizaka to listen to the new single that the Cool Trio made. Though the title made them a bit unnerved and somewhat confused.

"'Soldier Game'?" Nico was the first to question, "What kind of name is that? Are you going to war or something?"

"This is J-Pop Nicocchi." Nozomi said, "We just shove random crap in there and pray that they make sense to our audience."

Nico sighed, as she knew that this is true.

Honoka, however, didn't want anyone else to interrupt what they are here for.

"Alright!" She said to the Cool trio, "Lets hear what you girls got!"

"Don't worry." Umi reassured, "We'll make sure we'll blow everyone's socks off."

Eli and Maki nodded, to which Honoka smiled.

"Okay!" She tells them as she prepares the equipment, "Whenever you are ready!"

However, the rest of Muse did not know how Honoka not seen how Umi looked at her. It wasn't the usual cool girl gaze that Umi, or the rest of the Cool trio, emitted. No, it was more of a  _longing look._ A look that screams sexual and romantic want to the girl that the trio is staring at.

The girl in question being Honoka herself.

But it seems as if Honoka is oblivious to their stares and started the recording as soon as the trio gave her the A-OK.

The trio then began to sing as the instrumental made by Maki plays out on the speakers. The rest of Muse watched closely, especially Honoka. They can all admit that, when it comes to their vocals and music, the Cool trio are more than good than any of their Subunits in many, many areas. Such a fact made Hanayo worried and even Rin to some extent. Hell, everyone was worried that these three, fabulous girls are going to be extremely popular when this Single is released.

However, their biggest worry is how they stare at Honoka for prolonged periods of time. Hell, you could say that they are not even looking at the lyrics Umi herself made and are instead fixated to the orangette. Not helping was how the lyrics was written out like they are competing with one another for someone's affection. They can all pin it down that they want Honoka to notice them, but it seems as if Honoka is oblivious to what they are saying. Or maybe she is fixated on the trio themselves.

"Honoka?" Nico nudged the leader of Muse, "I don't know if you notice but they are all staring at you with... those eyes... and-"

"Shut up, Nico." Honoka plainly said, her eyes still not torn from the Cool trio.

The remainder of Muse were appalled at what Honoka said.

"H-Honoka-chan!" Kotori tries, her voice tinted with worry, "They are staring at you! Do you even notice? Or how the song is written out?!"

"I expected a song like this, Kotori-chan. Don't worry. I know what they want~" Honoka laced the last sentence with a dash of seduction and attraction.

Hanayo and Rin looked at each other with understanding eyes. They knew why those three girls wrote such a shameless song and why Honoka was staring at them nonstop. In fact, all of Muse knew about Honoka's harem at this point, but they don't know how deep the relationship really was until now.

As the song came to a close, the Cool trio looked at Honoka with hopeful eyes. Even Maki.

And they nearly jumped for joy when Honoka gave them a knowing wink. But first, they need to check with how it really turned out, so they need to be professional like the Cool girls they are.

For now.

 

* * *

 

After Muse practice, the three girls got permission from their Parents (and Honoka's own family) to stay over for the night. Thus, the three of them walked side by side with each other, all still trying to find a way to hold onto Honoka despite it being an odd number. It ended up with Honoka latching arms with Umi and Eli while Maki was getting a piggy back ride on Honoka's back.

"Uguuuuu..." Honoka groaned, her back being unable to support the load, "Maki... chan... Jeez... I...!"

"Don't you fucking dare." She glowed, clearly not impressed with what Honoka was about to say.

Needless to say that the four need a bit more practice (and Honoka a LOT more weight days) for this to be all sorted out.

Thankfully, the walk to Honoka's house was short, so Honoka's back didn't break under pressure from Maki's weight. The four then gathered their belongings as soon as they entered and started to all settle down in Honoka's room. However, this being part Sweet Shop and part House, there wasn't much room in Honoka's own abode, though there was still room for all of them to sleep together on the bed, surprisingly enough.

Regardless, Honoka's room was still a mess as it mostly was. Though it was a tad better than other days, it was still a bit of a mess, much to a certain girl's chagrin.

"Seriously, Honoka..." Umi stared at her childhood friend, "At least make attempts to be presentable."

"I'm trying, Umi-chan! But it's hard since I have homework!" Honoka refuted.

"Well, ever since we all became your girlfriends, you  _have_ been improving on your grades." Eli said, supporting Honoka.

"But still. You still need to clean your room!" Umi, being the husband to Honoka's wife as always, stood her own ground and argument.

"Omph!"

However, the Russian and Arrow specialist were interrupted by a sound. They turned towards the bed and saw Maki plomping onto Honoka like a lazy Neko. Maki turned to her fellow girls.

"What?" She simply said, cuddling Honoka closer, "We have to do this one day, and I am taking initiative."

"It's still too early in the evening, Maki." Eli explained, gesturing to the orange-blue tint on the buildings. Such a tint clearly notifies that it is still around 5 or 6 pm.

However, Maki refused to listen.

"I don't care." She says, "I'm tired, I'm Honoka's girlfriend, so here I am and you are not going to remove me from this spot."

"Then I guess..." Eli then plopped to Honoka's left, closest to the window, "I have to take initiative as well!"

"You know..." Honoka says, "This actually feels comfortable." The movements and cuddles of Maki and Eli signal their agreement.

"H-Hey!" Umi scolded the three, "We still need to do work!"

"But we're tired, Umi-chan!" Honoka whined.

"Besides." Maki looked at Umi playfully, "I bet you are too scared to sleep next to Honoka~"

"I agree with Maki here, Umi." Eli added.

Of course, Umi blushed a bit.

"You three are so... SHAMELESS!!!" She screamed.

"Come on! Umi-chan! Pleeeaaaassseee?" Honoka gave Umi  _the look._ In response, Umi looked away.

"No, Honoka! I'm not sleeping in that shameless position!"

"Fine by us." Says Eli, "That means more Honoka for me and Maki!"

That triggered a pang of jealousy in Umi's chest. Clearly this is not only shameless, but also very unproductive of Honoka, Eli, and Maki. It's not so surprising that Honoka would do something like this, but Eli and Maki are clearly taking advantage of this to be closer to Honoka. If she doesn't do something, she would be left out.

Ultimately, Umi made the decision and got to Honoka's right and clung onto her arm.

"Yay!" Honoka nuzzled Umi's hair, "Umi-chan joined us!"

Umi blushed, but she also smiled. Honoka is an idiot, but she is her idiot. Eli loved how Honoka can be cute when she is pouting whenever things don't go her way. Maki, meanwhile, admires how soft Honoka can be and how she can let off the gas at times for others to catch up.

"So..." Honoka said, trying to get in a conversation, "Where did you get the idea for that song? It sounds awesome and pretty sultry!"

They looked at Honoka with surprised expressions at first until they saw a slight smirk on Honoka's lips. She knew about the song's contents and it was as if she wanted something more than just an wordy explanation.

"You wanna do this now?" Maki quipped. Her eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"Not TOO far out!" Honoka quickly said, "But, you know, slow and steady~"

The trio looked at their girlfriend and smiled seductively.

"Anything for you~" They all said.

Umi and Eli then pulled the covers over the four of them and the rest of the day was spent moaning and kissing each other (Honoka in particular).

The rest I leave to your own imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was how "Soldier Game" was made. XD
> 
> But seriously, that song can be a shipping song if you take the Manga in perspective and how those three act at times in the Manga and SIDs. The trio CAN be assertive and can say such shameless things. And with Honoka herself having a fine ass... ;)
> 
> This is how much of the fic will be from here on out. No drama (unless it is for humor), but it will be going on until probably the ending of the Movie with a potential Epilogue set during LLSS. Also the quad will be all dorks (like they always were ever since) and I will try to keep things as upbeat as possible. So unlike some of my other fics (the TR8TR AU in particular), this is pretty fluffy like one of my very early LL fics.
> 
> Speaking of which, I finally got something going on with future chapters in that one multi-chapter fic and I will be updating that for the first time in a MONTH. So stay tuned! ;)
> 
> P.S. Oh. And before I forget, don't worry. The rest of Muse will have their own gay relationship. Kotori in particular (hue hue~).


	4. Soldier Game got Game, but Honoka does so too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka and her Soldier Harem walk down Akihabara in Soto-Kanda on their date. What they haven't counted was all the looks people were giving them.
> 
> Well... It wasn't just the Cool Trio that got attention.

After a long and boring school day, Honoka jumped up and cheered. Why? Because it was finally the weekend. At long last, she is finally free from the stressors of being the best Student Council President. For now.

"Yes!" The Honk praised the heavens, "Ugh... Today was just too long..."

Umi scoffed, "That's because you put aside some work so now we have to finish those up today while also doing our usual daily work."

"Now, now Umi." Eli patted both Umi and Honoka on the head, "It was those annoying logistics papers that Mrs. Minami didn't do yet. Of course they would be very difficult."

"Imi wakannai..." Maki twirled her hair staring at one of those papers with an accusatory glare, "I know that they are low on staff, but at least have qualified individuals do this stuff!"

"What is that? Is the high and mighty Nishikino Maki whining about paperwork that should be easy?" Eli teased.

"S-Stop it!" Maki blushed, shaking her head, "I just want to spend more time with Honoka on stuff that ISN'T paperwork..."

"Of course..." Umi shook her head in unamusement, "Seriously, you are like a cat, Maki."

"A cute kitty!" Honoka piped, rubbing Maki's fluffy red hair. Of course, Maki tries to swat Honoka away but failed miserably as she cuddled more against Honoka, blushing mad.

Umi and Eli watched on with jealousy, though Eli understands it more than Umi does. None of them even thought of a harem with Honoka. It was just in the heat of the moment, of course. Though, that being said, it's wrong to say that none of them wanted it. They really do, but Honoka just needs to manage her time spent with each of them more.

You could say that Honoka is lucky that she has three girlfriends and not 3,000 with most of them being clones of the same person.

Then again, this is Honoka. She will always find a way to get to spend time with all of them equally.

Speaking of which...

"Hey!" Honoka jumped, causing Maki to jolt in surprise, "I know what we could all do!"

Umi, Eli, and Maki stared at Honoka.

"Honoka, please... Not something shameless..." Umi groaned.

"Hey! Just hear her out!" Eli insisted.

Maki just blushed while looking at the Honk.

Now having the undivided attention of her girlfriends, Honoka proposed her idea.

"How about we go on a date?!" She says with a bright smile.

The three looked at her with surprise.

"Really?" Umi was bewildered that Honoka thought of that and not something more ridiculous, "That.... Doesn't sound bad at all."

"Mhm! I do agree we should go on a date! All four of us!" Eli was visibly excited.

"W-Well... If you say so..." Maki said shyly, a blush streaking across from ear to ear.

Honoka smiled even more brightly now, "It's settled! Tomorrow, we're hanging out in Akihabara!!!"

All four of them cheered, though on different levels of motivations. Nevertheless, they were all excited that they are finally doing something together that isn't Muse stuff or Paperwork or Homework. It was a time for them to relax, strengthen their bonds, and wind down on all of their stress in more ways than one.

As the four left to their homes, they all made a mental reminder about the date in Akihabara tomorrow. They can't wait for that day to come.

 

* * *

 

And with the magical power of fanfics and literature have over time and space, tomorrow came just a quickly.

Honoka bounded down the stairs of her home, sporting her casual look with an Orange dress with flower motifs with a brown belt with a gold buckle wrapping around her waist tightening it. She also brought the purse her Dad made for Honoka on her 13th birthday. Despite this, Honoka's hair is still done in that same style, her side ponytail bouncing on and about.

"I'm going out with my friends in Akihabara! I'll see you!" She yells to her family before waving goodbye.

"Okay Honoka! Make sure to be home by sundown!" Her mother waved back.

Nodding, Honoka made out of the Homura Sweetshop that she calls home and went down the streets towards Akihabara. Honoka knew these streets on the back of her hand. One turn here, a left there, just a little roundabout over this way. On the way, Honoka passed by calm and happy folks that live in the Kanda Neighborhood. All of them gave Honoka a hearty wave and hello and Honoka responded back appropriately.

In no time at all, however, she made it to Akihabara. Known to some more old-stock Japanese citizens as the Soto-Kanda neighborhood. Chock-full of Otaku goodies, some street stands selling Japanese Street food that is way more worth it than the Otaku goodies themselves from time to time (no, seriously, try it), and endless upon endless skyscrapers piercing the heavens (no reference intended), it became a hub of entrepreneurship ever since the 70's. Even if its glory days are behind it, Akihabara is still an awesome place to hang out with your friends whether you are an Otaku or not.

And it was here where Honoka finally found her girlfriends hanging out in front of the SEGA Arcade.

"Hey girls!" Honoka yelled, waving her hand.

Just like that, her girlfriends got her attention. I mean who wouldn't give Honoka attention? It's basically her job to be fairly honest.

"Honoka!"

"Hey there, Honoka."

"You are 48.9342 seconds late, Honoka."

Of course Umi would be the one to berate Honoka regardless if she is only seconds late.

"Umi-chaaaaaaan..." Honoka glomped her best friend. Umi then hugged her back.

"Heehee~" Umi giggled, "I am only joking with you."

"Mou!" Honoka gave a cute pout before Eli and Maki hugged Honoka as well.

"Now where are we heading off to?" Maki asked.

Honoka thought about it for a bit then, "We just strut down!"

Of course none of them were comfortable about that decision. Especially since what happened the last time these three dorks tried to share Honoka. Maki especially blushed madly at the memory of Honoka giving her a piggyback ride only for said Honk to say that she is too heavy.

"So..." Eli deadpanned trying to kill the awkward silence, "Are we just going to walk around looking at stuff then Honoka?"

"I-If you want to put it that way." Honoka rubbed the back of her head.

Umi shook her head and smiled, "Idiot... But my idiot."

"She's my idiot as well." Maki muttered, clearly offended by Umi's last remark.

"Now, now, girls!" Eli patted the bluenette and the redhead on their heads, "We don't need to cause a scene here. Besides, Honoka wanted this!"

"Yep!" Honoka herself nodded, "Now lets see what we can find!"

The three girls followed their harem queen down Akihabara, trying to find what goodies are available.

Akihabara was a shadow of its own former self. The stores that were once Electronic Goods shops specializing in PC or Technology customization were replaced with Duty-Free Tourist Traps designed to screw idiot Americans over (it won't work on the Germans or the Japanese). Despite this, Otaku stores had cropped up all over the place and some of the Electronic areas became huge Arcades that took up entire buildings. If anything, Akihabara is one of the few neighborhoods that had completely adapted to changing times successfully, though it is creating negative noise spreading out towards the other neighborhoods.

Umi and Honoka teamed up for that reason to become School Idols and save Otonokizaka. They had already seen everything they loved being eaten up by the neon lights of Akihabara and the more flashy parts of Tokyo. They will not allow their school to suffer from that same negative feedback loop.

Recently, however, now that Otonokizaka is close to being saved for the next few decades or so, Umi and Honoka had been going out to Akihabara more often. Usually it is to see how the other Idol Groups in their Region are doing, but they also usually take time off here to see Kotori while she works. Needless to say, while they are still afraid of having their childhood memories torn apart from modernization, Honoka and Umi were slowly starting to get out of their comfort zone since becoming Idols.

As for Eli and Maki...

"Honoka? Umi?" Maki was the one to get the duo's attention, "You guys comfortable?"

"Oh?" Umi responded, "Yeah... We're okay."

"Yep. Just still a tad queasy." Honoka added.

"Ah... I see." Eli said with a understanding tone, "I heard from Kotori that you girls are very uncomfortable whenever you are in Akihabara. Though recently I think you two are slowly adapting."

"Of course!" Honoka jumped, "Me and Umi are just late bloomers to all of this. Though maybe Akihabara is growing faster than either me or Umi can adapt to..."

"Well don't worry you two!" Eli reassured, "We are all together now, right? No need to be afraid of rapid changes or anything!"

"Yeah." Umi nodded, "You're right Eli. Thank you senpai."

However, a shout from Honoka killed the mood.

"Hey! Look!" Honoka pointed.

The Solge trio then turned to where Honoka was pointing. It was a store across the street that is selling numerous amounts of Idol Products. The most notable of the goods are the Nesoberi versions of various Idols, from AKB to A-RISE. However, proudly sitting upon the heads of those Idols were the Idols of Muse, with Honoka on the tip-top of the Nesoberi pile. All of the Nesoberis look bloody adorable to all eyes. The Honoka one in particular was eyed out by the Solge trio, thinking that they will have their own personal Honoka if they don't have a sleepover again due to school.

"I'll be right back girls!!"

However, while the girlfriends were busy dreaming of owning a Honoka Nesoberi, the real bonafide Honoka was rushing all the way across the street. She was lucky that it was at this hour when cars are not allowed to drive on the main street for... various reasons. That didn't make them any less worried, however, and they tried stopping her but failed miserably.

So now here they are. Eli, Umi, and Maki. Three cool and beautiful girls without their girlfriends all because she wanted more plushies. At least Honoka has her own priorities straight when it comes to buying things.

"Oh my God! Is that Eli-senpai?!"

"Ah!! Maki-senpai and Umi-senpai too! The Soldier Game trio!!"

The trio in question then turned to the origin of the voice, which turned out to be two girls who seemed to be American judging by their Hollister Shirts and slightly tanned bodies ( ~~Californians lol~~ ).

"Errr... Who are you?" Maki questioned.

"Oh!" One of the girls responded, "Not someone special. We're just huge fans of your songs!"

"Hm? Fans?" Eli's eyes lit up, "Ahh. So you girls are fans of ours?"

"I don't think we can tell at first." Maki said with a shocked expression, "Your Japanese sounds outright perfect... You must had some training."

The other girl, who was notably shorter than her compatriot, nodded, "Yep! We are in LOOOOOOVE with your voices in that one single!"

The trio didn't need any advanced Brain Cell usage to know what single she is talking about. Ever since the release of Soldier Game, Umi, Maki, and Eli gained considerable, if not skyrocketing popularity around the World due to how awesome their singing voices are. Of course it left everyone else in the dark, especially Honoka, so they usually keep quiet about it when it comes up.

"Oh. It's just nothing." Umi said, being humble as always, "Honoka and Nozomi were the ones that brought it up, but Honoka especially."

Umi and Maki swore the two American's had scowls upon mentioning Honoka's name.

"Ah... So at least Honoka has some intelligence in knowing what fans want." The taller one remarked.

Umi nearly blurted an  _"Excuse me?!"_ , but Eli put her hand on her shoulder, reminding her to not be ultra-confrontational. Maki merely twirled her hair in outright annoyance; wanting these girls to go away. However, they remained there and was still blurting out stuff.

"Was Honoka annoying?" The taller one continued on with THAT question.

"No." Umi said as-matter-of-fact-ly, her anger bubbling, "She can be a lot of work, but she is willing to work if she has the determination to do so."

"So she is basically useless as an idol." The shorter one came to that conclusion, "I knew I was right."

Eli had half a mind to have Umi get her way with them when the shorter American said such a rude and brash comment, especially since she is one of Honoka's girlfriends. Heck, that short American is basically saying shit about Honoka in front of  **every single one** of Honoka's girlfriends in her harem. With Umi also looking like she is about to murder someone, that is not a smart decision to talk shit about someone's loved one.

"She is not useless." Maki saved the conversation from turning nasty, "Annoying? Yes. But she is not useless. We all have problems and she just helped us go through them."

"Counseling is not what an Idol does. She ain't Waifu material to anyone." The tall one smugly said, crossing her arms with a shit-eating grin.

Now Maki is visibly annoyed, if scrunching ones eyebrows threateningly counts as such. Umi and Eli were also close to gaining a Prison Sentence if they let loose.

"Now enough about that bitch..." The shorter one kills that topic, thank God, "So you girls, how are your girlfriends?"

"Girlfriends?" Umi tilted her head, thankful that the previous topic was done for but worried about this next one.

"Yeah!" The taller one confirmed with a smile, "Some of us ship you with various other girls!"

"Errr..." Eli sweatdropped, "I'm sorry but-"

"Oh! No need to worry!" The shorter one reaffirmed, "We know that you girls have your own girlfriends and all!"

At this point, the trio looked at each other, then back at the Americans, before laughing their asses off.

"Eh? What's so funny?" The taller one asked their Idols.

"Yeah, sorry but," Maki glared at the two, "We are NOT in a relationship with one person apiece."

"WHAT?!" The Americans screamed in shock.

"Yep." Eli confirmed, loving the reactions the Americans gave to them, "In fact, we all are in love with one girl in particular and that one girl loves us back!"

"Who?!" Both of the Americans exclaimed, "Who is this bitch?!"

"AH! HONOKA-CHAN!"

"It's Honoka-chan!"

"The Heroine of Kanda is here!!!"

"Please marry me Honoka!"

"She isn't gay! She's bi! MARRY BOTH OF US!!!"

"Honoka-chan I love you!"

The five turned to the sidewalk across the street to see what seems to be the largest gathering of people in all of Akihabara. A whole bunch of Japanese Otaku and even some American Otaku were surrounding one building as if someone or something important is there. The Americans stared at the store in confusion but the Soldier Game trio paled at the scene with concern.

And all it took one scream to confirm who this important person is.

"AHHHH!!! Maki-chan! Eli-chan! Umi-chan! I done fucked!!! HELP!!!"

Yep, Honoka is stuck and trapped inside a huge swarm of Honoka fans, all of whom were waiting as if she is basically the Pope of all School Idols. Hell, she may as well be a GOD according to some sources.

Umi turned back to the Americans, both of whom were stunned with disbelief that their least favorite girl is insanely popular in the home country of all School Idols.

"That girl." Umi pointed to the struggling Honoka, "SHE is our girlfriend."

The Americans did not say a word as they processed what Umi was saying and how popular Honoka is. The shorter one looked like she was about to cry her eyes out in shame and frustration.

"I think we need to go now." Maki said, now sporting a smug smirk, "It's nice meeting you girls, but our girlfriend needs help."

"Yep." Eli bowed, "Hopefully you will enjoy your stay in Japan." She started to leave before turning around, "Also! Don't assume anything!" She reminded the American girls before giving them a wink.

As for the fate of that duo? Lets just say that they went back to the Hotel to think about what is life anymore. But that's for another story.

As for Honoka and her harem, it took a long time, but the Solge Trio managed to wrench Honoka out of the pro-Honoka crowd.

"Thank you!" Honoka breathed, trying to regain oxygen, "Now lets get outta here!"

"Couldn't agree more!" Eli sweatdropped as the quad high tailed out of Akihabara, trying to escape the army of diehard Japanese and American Honoka fans.

 

* * *

 

It took very long, but the Soldier Game trio plus Honoka managed to escape from the en masse of maddened Otaku fans. The four were panting out on the backstreets of the nearby Taito ward due to how determined the Otakus were to have a simple glance of the one true Idol in Love Live!. Of course, Honoka was ultimately safe and that was what the three Cool girls wanted to make sure. Her safety is their priority as much as their own safety is as well.

"Haaaah..." Honoka collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion, "We lost them..."

Umi leaned against a wall with her arms crossed, "This is why you need us to accompany you. Who knows what those people could have done to you?!"

"I'm not a kid!" Honoka pouted.

"We understand," Maki responded, twirling her hair, "But you know that we nearly beaten up a couple of Americans for how obnoxious they were!"

"What?!" Honoka roared, clearly angry as hell, "What did they say to you girls?! TELL ME!!!"

"Actually..." Eli frowned, "They were talking down about you..."

"Oh." Was all Honoka said before her angry demeanor vanished almost at an instance, "Well... I don't do EVERYTHING perfectly. Maybe I am not that much of a reliable person."

"But that what makes you Honoka." Maki said, hugging Honoka, "And that is what we love about you."

"Maki is right." Umi agreed, smiling to her childhood friend, "We all love you for what you did for us. I couldn't have it any other way and I won't accept any other Honoka."

"Awww..." Honoka hugged Umi and Maki, "Thanks guys!"

"Ahem!" Eli hugged Honoka from behind suddenly, "I think that while we hug, we should keep an eye out for those fans as we head back. If they are swarming Honoka's house, then we stay at either my Apartment or at Maki's house."

"I suggest Eli's apartment." Maki replied, "Considering my Family's reputation and their friendship with Honoka's family, the Otaku may most likely be swarming around there as well. On the other hand, Eli's Apartment is unknown to anyone other than to us and the rest of Muse."

"I agree." Honoka nodded, "Lets stay at Eli's house for the night until the dust settled. Then we can read that Popular Visual Novel Series that I just gotten yesterday!"

Umi sighed, "As long as we do homework tonight, Honoka..."

"Don't worry." Eli reassured her blue haired compatriot, "We will do a Study Session at my house."

"Yay!" Honoka jumped up, nearly causing the hug to break, "Then to Eli's house we go!"

As they went to Eli's house, however, the trio and Honoka wondered how Honoka is so popular here in Japan yet she is not as popular out in the Western World. It wasn't THAT big of a deal to them, but it still made them ultra curious. Even Eli is amused due to her being Russian and Russians aren't that Western compared to the Germans. Nevertheless, they now learned something of value on that one trip to Akihabara.

Even if Honoka has her haters, they are still silenced by the enormity of her own fanbase. Much to the Soldier Game Trio's jealousy, but they already knew it from the start considering how magnetic Honoka can be.

Besides, they are drawn to her as well. In more ways than one, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oddly enough, Honoka is far more popular in Japan than she is here in the West. So of COURSE she would garner a much larger crowd with the predominantly Japanese fanbase that swarm Akihabara on a daily basis.
> 
> Also have you even seen Emi Nitta? I swear with that face, voice, and those toned muscles, she can make anyone gay (just like Victor from Yuri!!! on Ice. XD).
> 
> Also sorry about the delay in my publishing. I am having a lot of stuff going on this week in terms of Exams, Papers due, and Independent Studies. Not to mention that I am going to the Polynesian Culture Center this Saturday most likely for a Family Day with some of my Aunties as well.
> 
> I hope that, if I want to continue fanfictions, I will be able to get enough cash to buy myself a much better and high performing laptop (like an Alienware one or something).
> 
> See you guys soon~ ;)


	5. Honoka, her Harem, and the Pile of Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Love Live preliminaries creep up and Graduation coming close as well; Honoka, Eli, Umi, and Maki faced the largest pile of Paperwork the Student Council has ever seen in their lives.

"No way..."

"Even I want to agree with one of Honoka's lazy options for once..."

"Do we HAVE to do this?! Imi wakannai!!!"

"Not even me and Nozomi have to do piles of these damn things..."

Those were the words said by Honoka and her Harem of Eli, Umi, and Maki as they saw the gargantuan piles of Paperwork waiting for them in the Student Council Room. While it didn't go beyond Honoka's head, there were A LOT of these piles all over the desks. They range from Graduation Preparations, Budgets for the upcoming School Year (now that Otonokizaka is not closing down), stuff for the upcoming Love Live and how Otonokizaka students will go to UTX, amongst a whole lot of other things.

Needless to say, it may as well be too much for them to handle all at once. But alas, Honoka and Umi are the Student Council's President and Vice President respectively, Eli is Honoka's secretary (while Umi has Kotori but she is out with a cold, sadly), and Maki being a cute Neko as always. So here they are.

"Who invented this in the first place?!" Honoka started to lose motivation as she saw the piles one by one. "I know that I can't be lazy, but this is just OVERKILL!!!"

"Is it sad that I actually agree with you on this, Honoka?" Umi groans as she pales at the volume. "I swear that they want us to break or something..."

"I do believe so... Nozomi and I didn't even face something like this..." Eli stared haplessly at the paperwork.

Maki, however, got to the point.

"Well... We DID save the school." She says, admiring how neat the paperwork is stacked. "So maybe since this is so last minute that they want answers to their budget for the incoming First Years..."

Everyone clapped at Maki's explanation.

"Wonderful, Maki-chan!" Honoka cheered.

"Yeah... But..." Umi turned back to the dreaded paperwork, "Do we HAVE to do all of this now?! They do know that we still have Idol Practice, right?!"

"Yep, but we can't complain." Eli said sadly. "So we just have to hunker down and finish this."

"Uwaaaaaahhh!" Honoka whined. "This is going to take a month!"

"No complaining!" Umi scolded. "We are members of the Student Council, so we have to do this."

Maki laid down on Honoka's lap like a Neko.

"Well have fun you girls," She said smiling, "I'll just rest here..."

However, Eli and Umi caught on to what Maki was doing and pulled her up from Honoka's lap.

"Oh no you don't." Eli said. "You're helping us with this as well!"

"W-What?!" Maki whined. "I don't wanna!"

"The faster we do this, the faster we can all cuddle Honoka." Umi reminded Maki. "So help us or wallow in despair. Your choice."

Maki gave a cute pout before sitting down on one of the chairs, twirling her hair in the process.

"Imi wakannai..." She murmured.

The quad finally began to start on the mountains of paperwork stacked before them, thus beginning a long and laborious process of doing the whole stacks of paperwork.

 

* * *

 

"This... is... TORTURE!!!"

Honoka groaned as she flailed on the desk, piles of paperwork still present in front of her and her girlfriends.

It had been two whole hours since they started working on the piles of paperwork and not even half of the paperwork has been properly finished. There were just so many of them and there were even paperwork that hadn't been organized properly in proper parts as they had originally been one full report.

To prove how degrading this really was, even Honoka's three reliable girlfriends were groaning and yawning. Umi continues to trudge through the piles of work, but the fatigue she had shown made it obvious that this was just outright ridiculous. Eli was still doing her sets of paperwork, having done things like this for some time already and she doesn't look like she would be stopping any time soon. Maki, meanwhile, looks like she crashed out to sleep on Honoka's lap, much to Umi's jealousy.

"Even Maki-san is sleeping soundly..." Eli mused at her redheaded compatriot as she silently snoozes on Honoka's lap.

Umi glared sharply at Maki's sleeping form. She  _really_ wanted to bap her head with a rolled piece of paper and punish like she would punish a dog, but that would just warrant her a scolding from Eli, a blushing pout from Maki, and Honoka giving her puppy dog eyes. Thus, Umi went back to work with sorting the papers in neat stacks.

"Well now that you think of it... Maki does look cute when she sleeps." Honoka replied to Eli's comment with a bright smile.

Unbeknownst to Umi, Eli was also thinking of bapping Maki's head like a dog, but again, the mere presence of Honoka prevented her from doing so. It was really frustrating to have a girlfriend that has a sort of aura that prevented Eli from doing anything bad to her compatriot girlfriends of Honoka, but it was also very pleasing at the same time.

However, that won't save the four from the endless amounts of paper that was still present before them.

"And we know why..." Honoka continued to groan. "Can we call it a day?"

"No." Came the obvious reply from both Eli and Umi.

"Oh come on!!" Honoka whined. She  _really_ doesn't want to be here with that humongous pile of paperwork sitting there menacingly in front of her.

"You're Student Council President," Umi explained. "I'm your Vice President, Eli still does some stuff around here, especially with you," There was a hint of jealousy in Umi's voice as she mentioned the fact that Eli hangs out with Honoka more in the Student Council room. "And Maki has an excuse since she's not even a member of the Council."

Honoka then crossed her arms and made the most adorable pout in existence. It took all the willpower in Umi and Eli to resist that cute pout.

The former fell immediately judging by her blush, but she repeatedly denies this by shaking her head. Eli was better at controlling her emotions, but she made a mental note to take a picture of Honoka's cute pouts and other facial expressions.

Maki now started to stir at the sound of all the commotion before slowly waking up herself, rising from Honoka's lap.

"What the hell." She bluntly asked the three still awake. "You're still doing all of this crap?"

Umi sighed and Eli just gave Maki and Honoka a sad, somber smile. Judging by Maki's own expression and how Honoka was still pouting (not to mention that Maki would still sleep on Honoka's lap), one thought passed through Umi and Eli's minds.

_'At this rate, we will go nowhere with these piles of paper...'_

One day, there will be regulation at Otonokizaka High School requiring Clubs to organize their papers properly or face severe punishment.

 

* * *

 

Honoka collapsed onto her bed as soon as she got in her bedroom. She and her girlfriends never managed to get much of the paperwork done because there were just so many of them. She had half a mind to instill a law at the school requiring the Clubs to properly manage and organize their papers. As unorganized as Honoka was at times, she was starting to realize how helpful it is to actually be organized.

As she thought about those sorts of things involving the Student Council, Honoka suddenly felt another presence lying down on top of her on the bed. As she readjusted her eyes in order to see this intruder, she managed to make out familiar strands of dark blue hair and felt the presence of glaring eyes piercing down upon her.

Honoka knew who this person is.

"Ueh?!" Honoka jumped. "U-Umi-chan?!"

However, Umi pushed Honoka back down onto the bed, leaving Honoka shocked for words.

"Honoka..." She said as she pinned Honoka down.

"Y-Y-Yes Umi-chan..?" Honoka stuttered. She never knew that Umi had this sort of side to her own polite and strict personality. "W-What are y-you doing?"

"What else~?" Umi replied. "I'm just spending my own time with my dearest girlfriend~"

Before Honoka could respond, she noticed another presence to her left side. She turned around to her left to see a wild Ayase Eli kissing her on the lips. It made Honoka shocked and Umi even more jealous than what she did back then in the Student Council room earlier.

"Eli..." Umi growled. "What are you doing?"

"Didn't Honoka ask that to you?" Eli smugly remarked, making Umi even more furious.

However, their little feud was broken up by a final presence on Honoka's own bed: Maki.

Who was basically, once again, curled up next to Honoka and sleeping soundly without a care in the world. It was a dramatic out of character moment for the usually bitchy and tsundere Doctorate Girl, but Eli and Umi knew that Maki just wanted even more Honoka time by sleeping close to her.

Before the situation got worse, Honoka kissed Eli and Umi on their cheeks, earning her blushes and looks of confusion and eventual understanding.

"Girls. Remember," Honoka sternly said. "I love you all equally. We all share the same bed at my house on certain days and I don't want you to fight."

Honoka knew that her words were working as Umi and Eli made somber expressions like kids being scolded harshly by their parents. Thus, Honoka continued on.

"I want to spend time together, Umi-chan, Eli-chan." Honoka said as she hugged the two (though it was somewhat difficult thanks to Maki curled up on Honoka's arm). "I want this relationship to be special for all of us. Okay?"

"Okay..." Umi said sadly before nuzzling into Honoka's chest. "I'm sorry Honoka, Eli-san..."

"I'm sorry for teasing you, Umi-san..." Eli apologized back.

Maki simply snored, causing the two to erupt in a silent laughter. Maki was so cute while she sleeps like a Neko.

Unfortunately, that laughter had the side effect of being loud enough to wake Maki up. And oh boy was she wasn't a happy camper.

"What the fuck are you laughing at." She growled as she struggled to sleep again. "Can't I just cuddle Honoka as I sleep?"

"But you're just so adorable, Maki-chan!" Honoka quipped, causing more giggles from Eli and Umi and a full-face blush from Maki.

"Nandayo..." She mumbled before she drifted back to sleep.

As the three looked at Maki sleeping again, they felt the strains of earlier today taking a hold of them. Honoka especially began to feel very sleepy and so did Eli somewhat. Umi didn't show that she was tired but she definitely was tired mentally.

Lightening her hug gave Umi and Eli the signal that it was time to sleep for the next school day tomorrow. Umi continued to nuzzle into Honoka's chest before she was fully asleep while Eli took a while before giving a light kiss on Honoka's lips before drifting off to Dreamland.

As for Honoka, she cuddled the Soldier Game trio even closer before whispering to all of them some simple words.

"Goodnight, my sweethearts~"

And Honoka finally shut her eyes and dreamt about a World filled with Bread that she explores with her girlfriends. The torturous Paperwork that still wasn't finished a distant memory.

For now, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry that this was a short chapter, but there really wasn't anything that interesting instead of Honoka and the Solge trio battling huge piles of unorganized paperwork and failing horribly. Umi was slowly breaking, so was Honoka even moreso, Eli was tanking it like the Russian Soldier that she is, and Maki fell asleep on Honoka's lap because she can.
> 
> And yes! This fic is NOT DEAD! I was just busy with School work and now I have near freedom to do what I want mostly considering that I did most of my work. Also I have planned the next future chapters of this fic already. :D
> 
> So rejoice! There will be more Honk x Solge Trio coming your way.
> 
> See you soon~ ;)


End file.
